D.I.Y. Shop
The D.I.Y Store is where players can shop for wallpapers, floors, doors, windows, shelves, lights and other items to decorate their home. It is sub-divided into four sections: *'Walls & Floors' *'Windows & Doors' *'Fixtures & Fittings' *'Extra Rooms' Store Owner *Grumble History D.I.Y..jpg|DIY Depot around March 2009 diy_store_0510.png|March 5, 2010 to November 3, 2010 diy_store_1110.png|The current DIY Store as of Nov 4, 2010 Store Items Walls & Floors Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.23.17 AM.png|Dwarfs House Wallpaper(OWO) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.23.24 AM.png|Dwarfs House Floor(OWO) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.24.52 AM.png|Snow White Garden Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.25.00 AM.png|Snow White Garden Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.26.37 AM.png|Snow White Forest Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.26.44 AM.png|Snow White Forest Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.27.33 AM.png|Tan Prehistoric Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.27.41 AM.png|Tan Prehistoric Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.27.48 AM.png|Grey Prehistoric Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.27.58 AM.png|Grey Prehistoric Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.29.27 AM.png|Zebra Print Rug Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.30.06 AM.png|All Work and No Play Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.30.14 AM.png|All Work and No Play Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.30.22 AM.png|Day of the Dead Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.30.28 AM.png|Day of the Dead Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.32.05 AM.png|Puddle of Blood Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.32.12 AM.png|Shattered Glass Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.32.19 AM.png|Chalk Outline Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.33.24 AM.png|Nightmare Striped Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.33.31 AM.png|Nightmare Checkered Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.34.59 AM.png|Nightmare Graveyard Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.35.07 AM.png|Nightmare Graveyard Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.38.26 AM.png|Mausoleum Interior Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.38.41 AM.png|Mausoleum Interior Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.38.51 AM.png|Exterior Mausoleum Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.38.58 AM.png|Exterior Mausoleum Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.40.43 AM.png|Cursed Paradise Garden Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.40.53 AM.png|[[Cursed Paradise Garden Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.41.06 AM.png|Cute Ghost Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.41.13 AM.png|Cute Ghost Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.41.20 AM.png|Black Kitty Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.41.26 AM.png|Black Kitty Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.44.11 AM.png|Time Changing Pyramids Garden Wallpaper(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.44.43 AM.png|Time Changing Pyramids Garden Floor(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.45.57 AM.png|Egyptian Palace Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.46.03 AM.png|Egyptian Palace Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.46.12 AM.png|Forest Fairy Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.46.18 AM.png|Forest Fairy Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.46.25 AM.png|Leaf and Flower Rug Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.49.04 AM.png|Light Purple Gothic Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.49.12 AM.png|Light Purple Gothic Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.49.22 AM.png|Dark Purple Gothic Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.49.28 AM.png|Dark Purple Gothic Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.51.02 AM.png|Throne Room Time Changing Wallpaper(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.51.18 AM.png|Throne Room Time Changing Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.52.21 AM.png|Pink Medieval Castle Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.52.27 AM.png|Pink Medieval Castle Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.52.33 AM.png|Bohemian Princess Wall Tapestry Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.52.41 AM.png|Bohemian Princess Rug Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.55.11 AM.png|Bohemian Prince Wall Tapestry Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.55.19 AM.png|Bohemian Prince Rug Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.56.39 AM.png|Astrology Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.56.46 AM.png|Astrology Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.56.53 AM.png|Metal Tiled Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.56.59 AM.png|Metal Grid Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.58.32 AM.png|Plum Rococo Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.58.40 AM.png|Mahogany Wood Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.59.38 AM.png|Teal Rococo Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.59.47 AM.png|Chestnut Wood Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.01.18 AM.png|Munchkin Country Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.01.29 AM.png|Munchkin Country Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.01.35 AM.png|Garden Party Green Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.01.41 AM.png|Garden Party Green Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.01.47 AM.png|Garden Party Peach Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.01.56 AM.png|Garden Party Peach Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.04.32 AM.png|Time Changing Luxury Cruise Wallpaper(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.04.44 AM.png|Time Changing Luxury Cruise Floor(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.06.11 AM.png|Luxury Cruise Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.06.18 AM.png|Luxury Cruise Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.06.27 AM.png|Chocolate Land Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.06.32 AM.png|Chocolate Land Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.06.38 AM.png|Candymaker Rug Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.08.30 AM.png|Candy Land Wallpaper(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.08.37 AM.png|Candy Land Floor(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.09.44 AM.png|Dark Wizard Manor Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.09.52 AM.png|Dark Wizard Manor White Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.09.58 AM.png|Dark Wizard Manor Black Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.10.05 AM.png|Dark Wizard Manor Rug Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.11.52 AM.png|Dark Forest Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.11.59 AM.png|Dark Forest Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.12.05 AM.png|Winter Ball Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.12.12 AM.png|Winter Ball Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.13.40 AM.png|Wizard School Weather Changing Wallpaper(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.13.53 AM.png|Wizard School Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.15.06 AM.png|Wizard Sports Stadium Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.15.22 AM.png|Wizard Sports Stadium Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.15.31 AM.png|Wizard Classroom Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 6.15.38 AM.png|Wizard Classroom Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.20.33 AM.png|Log Cabin Wood Floor Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.20.25 AM.png|Log Cabin Wood Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.17.51 AM.png|Night Camping Wallpaper Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 5.17.58 AM.png|Night Camping Floor Pony Pink Wallpaper.png|Pony Pink Wallpaper (OWO) Pony Pink Floor.png|Pony Pink Floor (OWO) Weather Changing Pony Paradise Wallpaper.png|Weather Changing Pony Paradise Wallpaper (animated) Pony Paradise Floor.png|Pony Paradise Floor Pony Purple Wallpaper.png|Pony Purple Wallpaper Pony Purple Floor.png|Pony Purple Floor Rainbow Rug.png|Rainbow Rug Charmed Castle Wallpaper.png|Charmed Castle Wallpaper Charmed Castle Floor.png|Charmed Castle Floor Charmed Castle Ballroom Wallpaper.png|Charmed Castle Ballroom Wallpaper Charmed Castle Ballroom Floor.png|Charmed Castle Ballroom Floor Summer Picnic Garden Wallpaper.png|Summer Picnic Garden Wallpaper Summer Picnic Garden Floor.png|Summer Picnic Garden Floor Tutti Frutti Apple Green Wallpaper.png|Tutti Frutti Apple Green Wallpaper Tutti Frutti Apple Green Floor.png|Tutti Frutti Apple Green Floor Tutti Frutti Watermelon Wallpaper.png|Tutti Frutti Watermelon Wallpaper Tutti Frutti Watermelon Floor.png|Tutti Frutti Watermelon Floor Watermelon Rug.png|Watermelon Rug Elven Kingdom Wallpaper.png|Elven Kingdom Wallpaper Elven Kingdom Floor.png|Elven Kingdom Floor Shire Courtyard Wallpaper.png|Shire Courtyard Wallpaper Shire Courtyard Floor.png|Shire Courtyard Floor Shire Home Wallpaper.png|Shire Home Wallpaper Shire Home Floor.png|Shire Home Floor Shire Rocks Decor.png|Shire Rocks Decor Sweetheart Brown Wallpaper.png|Sweetheart Brown Wallpaper (OWO) Sweetheart Brown Floor.png|Sweetheart Brown Floor (OWO) Sweetheart Beige Wallpaper.png|Sweetheart Beige Wallpaper Sweetheart Beige Floor.png|Sweetheart Beige Floor Sweetheart Pink Wallpaper.png|Sweetheart Pink Wallpaper Sweetheart Pink Floor.png|Sweetheart Pink Floor Sweetheart Brown Rug.png|Sweetheart Brown Rug Real Time Pirate Ship Wallpaper.png|Real Time Pirate Ship Wallpaper (animated) Pirate Ship Floor.png|Pirate Ship Floor Ship Cabin Wallpaper.png|Ship Cabin Wallpaper Ship Cabin Floor.png|Ship Cabin Floor Ship Cabin Rug.png|Ship Cabin Rug Rock Concert Wallpaper.png|Rock Concert Wallpaper Rock Concert Floor.png|Rock Concert Floor Cathedral Interior Wallpaper.png|Cathedral Interior Wallpaper Cathedral Mosaic Floor.png|Cathedral Mosaic Floor Grand Cathedral Wallpaper.png|Grand Cathedral Wallpaper Cathedral Stone Floor.png|Cathedral Stone Floor Spring Garden Wallpaper.png|Spring Garden Wallpaper Spring Garden Floor.png|Spring Garden Floor Blue Striped Wallpaper.png|Blue Striped Wallpaper Pink Striped Wallpaper.png|Pink Striped Wallpaper Stone and Wook Wallpaper.png|Stone and Wood Wallpaper Spring Grass Floor.png|Spring Grass Floor Alien Fanatic Purple Wallpaper.png|Alien Fanatic Purple Wallpaper Alien Fanatic Black Carpet.png|Alien Fanatic Black Carpet Alien Fanatic Gray Carpet.png|Alien Fanatic Gray Carpet Alien Fanatic Green Wallpaper.png|Alien Fanatic Green Wallpaper Alien Fanatic Green Carpet.png|Alien Fanatic Green Carpet grand_museum_wallpaper.png|Grand Museum Wallpaper grand_museum_floor.png|Grand Museum Floor Cream museum wallpaper.png|Cream Museum Wallpaper (OWO) Red carpeted museum floor.png|Red Carpeted Museum Floor (OWO) Round museum rug.png|Round Museum Rug (OWO) lilac_museum_wallpaper.png|Lilac Museum Wallpaper cream_carpeted_museum_floor.png|Cream Carpeted Museum Floor Modern luxury dark wallpaper.png|Modern Luxury Dark Wallpaper (OWO) Modern luxury purple floor.png|Modern Luxury Purple Floor (OWO) modern_luxury_light_wallpaper.png|Modern Luxury Light Wallpaper modern_luxury_brown_floor.png|Modern Luxury Brown Floor mermaid_kingdom_wallpaper.png|Mermaid Kingdom Wallpaper mermaid_kingdom_floor.png|Mermaid Kingdom Floor mermaid_kingdom_ship_wallpaper.png|Mermaid Kingdom Ship Wallpaper mermaid_kingdom_ship_floor.png|Mermaid Kingdom Ship Floor cinderella_castle_wallpaper.png|Cinderella Castle Wallpaper cinderella_castle_floor.png|Cinderella Castle Floor wonderland_forest_wallpaper.png|Wonderland Forest Wallpaper wonderland_forest_floor.png|Wonderland Forest Floor garden_of_roses_wallpaper.png|Garden of Roses Wallpaper garden_of_roses_floor.png|Garden of Roses Floor Red and White Stripe Wallpaper.png|Red and White Stripe Wallpaper farm_pony_stable_wallpaper.png|Farm Pony Stable Wallpaper farm_pony_stable_floor.png|Farm Pony Stable Floor flourishing_farm_wallpaper.png|Flourishing Farm Wallpaper farm_gravel_floor.png|Farm Gravel Floor red_farm_barn_wallpaper.png|Red Farm Barn Wallpaper tempaw_of_doom_wallpaper.png|Tempaw of Doom Wallpaper tempaw_of_doom_floor.png|Tempaw of Doom Floor mayan_temple_wallpaper.png|Mayan Temple Wallpaper mayan_temple_floor.png|Mayan Temple Floor mining_shaft_wallpaper.png|Mining Shaft Wallpaper mining_shaft_floor.png|Mining Shaft Floor Valentine cream striped wallpaper.png|Valentine Cream Striped Wallpaper (OWO) valentine_pink_striped_wallpaper.png|Valentine Pink Striped Wallpaper valentine_red_heart_wallpaper.png|Valentine Red Heart Wallpaper romantic_beach_wallpaper.png|Romantic Beach Wallpaper romantic_beach_floor.png|Romantic Beach Floor Chinese room wallpaper.png|Chinese Room Wallpaper (OWO) Chinese Room Floor.png|Chinese Room Floor (OWO) chinese_garden_wallpaper.png|Chinese Garden Wallpaper chinese_garden_floor.png|Chinese Garden Floor vintage_pale_green_wallpaper.png|Vintage Pale Green Wallpaper green_and_cream_tiled_floor.png|Green and Cream Tiled Floor Vintage golden wallpaper.png|Vintage Golden Wallpaper (OWO) brown_and_cream_tiled_floor.png|Brown and Cream Tiled Floor winter_garden_wallpaper.png|Winter Garden Wallpaper winter_garden_floor.png|Winter Garden Floor rapunzel_tower_wallpaper.png|Rapunzel Tower Wallpaper rapunzel_tower_floor.png|Rapunzel Tower Floor pink_stone_wallpaper.png|Pink Stone Wallpaper pale_stone_floor.png|Pale Stone Floor rapunzel_princess_rug.png|Rapunzel Princess Rug sewer_wallpaper.png|Sewer Wallpaper sewer_floor.png|Sewer Floor opera_house_purple_wallpaper.png|Opera House Purple Wallpaper Opera House Black Wallpaper.png|Opera House Black Wallpaper (OWO) opera_house_floor.png|Opera House Floor opera_house_backstage_wallpaper.png|Opera House Backstage Wallpaper opera_house_backstage_wall_crack.png|Opera House Backstage Wall Crack hospital_wallpaper.png|Hospital Wallpaper hospital_floor.png|Hospital Floor new_year_fireworks_wallpaper.png|New Year Fireworks Wallpaper (PFC) rooftop_terrace_wallpaper.png|Rooftop Terrace Wallpaper rooftop_terrace_floor.png|Rooftop Terrace Floor Snowy palace real time wallpaper.png|Snowy Palace Real Time Wallpaper (Limited Item) Snowy palace floor.png|Snowy Palace Floor (Holiday special) Santa paws home wallpaper.png|Santa Paws Home Wallpaper (Holiday special) Santa paws home floor.png|Santa Paws Home Floor (Holiday special) winter_rooftop_wallpaper.png|Winter Rooftop Wallpaper winter_rooftop_floor.png|Winter Rooftop Floor Starry winter night wallpaper.png|Starry Winter Night Wallpaper Starry winter night floor.png|Starry Winter Night Floor Red modern holiday wallpaper.png|Red Modern Holiday Wallpaper green_modern_holiday_wallpaper.png|Green Modern Holiday Wallpaper modern_holiday_wooden_floor.png|Modern Holiday Wooden Floor modern_holiday_shaggy_rug.png|Modern Holiday Shaggy Rug thick_wool_rug.png|Thick Wool Rug toy_shop_storefront_wallpaper.png|Toy Shop Storefront Wallpaper Toy shop storefront snowy floor.png|Toy Shop Storefront Snowy Floor (Holiday special) toy_shop_storefront_floor.png|Toy Shop Storefront Floor toy_shop_wood_panelled_wallpaper.png|Toy Shop Wood Panelled Wallpaper toy_shop_wood_panelled_floor.png|Toy Shop Wood Panelled Floor Restaurant Wallpaper.png|Restaurant Wallpaper Restaurant Floor.png|Restaurant Floor Airship Wallpaper.gif|Airship Wallpaper Airship cabin wallpaper.gif|Airship Cabin Wallpaper Airship Cabin Floor.png|Airship Cabin Floor Arabian Market Wallpaper.png|Arabian Market Wallpaper Arabian Market Floor.png|Arabian Market Floor Arabian Market Wall View.png|Arabian Market Wall View chocolate floor.gif|Chocolate Floor Classic gingerbread wallpaper.gif|classic gingerbread wallpaper Classic gingerbread floor.gif|classic gingerbread floor golden ballroom wallpaper.gif|golden ballroom wallpaper golden ballroom carpet.gif|Golden Ballroom Carpet Arabian Palace Wallpaper.png|Arabian Palace Wallpaper Arabian Palace Floor.png|Arabian Palace Floor Olive Green Country Wallpaper.png|Olive Green Country Wallpaper Halloween Garden Wallpaper.png|Halloween Garden Wallpaper Halloween Garden Floor.png|Halloween Garden Floor Spiders lair wallpaper.png|Spiders Lair Wallpaper (Halloween special) Spiders lair floor.png|Spiders Lair Floor (Halloween special) Mad Scientist Lab Wallpaper.png|Mad Scientist Lab Wallpaper Mad Scientist Lab Floor.png|Mad Scientist Lab Floor Halloween mansion forest wallpaper.png|Halloween Mansion Forest Wallpaper (Halloween special) Halloween mansion forest floor.png|Halloween Mansion Forest Floor (Halloween special) Halloween mansion wallpaper.png|Halloween Mansion Wallpaper Halloween mansion floor.png|Halloween Mansion Floor Dark romantic vampire wallpaper.png|Dark Romantic Vampire Wallpaper (Halloween special) Red romantic vampire wallpaper.png|Red Romantic Vampire Wallpaper (Halloween special) Halloween bat wallpaper.jpg|Halloween Bat Wallpaper (Halloween special) Halloween pumpkin wallpaper.jpg|Halloween Pumpkin Wallpaper (Halloween special) Halloween skull wallpaper.jpg|Halloween Skull Wallpaper (Halloween special) Gothic purple halloween rug.png|Gothic Purple Halloween Rug (Halloween special) Sweet pink halloween rug.png|Sweet Pink Halloween Rug (Halloween special) Garden Farm Wallpaper.png|Garden Farm Wallpaper Garden Farm Floor.png|Garden Farm Floor School Track & Field Wallpaper.png|School Track & Field Wallpaper School Track & Field Floor.png|School Track & Field Floor Chinese Evening Orchard Wallpaper.png|Chinese Evening Orchard Wallpaper Japanese Stone Wall.png|Japanese Stone Wall White Tatami Room Wallpaper.png|White Tatami Room Wallpaper Pixel World Wallpaper.png|Pixel World Wallpaper Pixel World Floor.png|Pixel World Floor Windows & Doors Under construction. Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.17.08 AM.png|Blue Dwarfs Door(OWO) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.17.14 AM.png|Yellow Dwarfs Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.17.24 AM.png|Dwarfs House Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.22.23 AM.png|Time Changing Prehistoric Window(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.23.23 AM.png|Prehistoric Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.23.31 AM.png|Prehistoric Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.23.38 AM.png|Heeeres Hideeni Door(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.25.33 AM.png|Day of the Dead Brown Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.25.40 AM.png|Day of the Dead Brown Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.25.49 AM.png|Mausoleum Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.27.11 AM.png|Smashed Stained Glass Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.27.21 AM.png|All Hallows Eve Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.27.30 AM.png|All Hallows Eve Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.28.50 AM.png|Birch Fairy Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.28.59 AM.png|Birch Fairy Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.29.09 AM.png|Gothic Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.29.15 AM.png|Gothic Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.30.44 AM.png|Medieval Wooden Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.30.55 AM.png|Medieval Day Time Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.31.01 AM.png|Medieval Night Time Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.31.07 AM.png|Cellar Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.32.33 AM.png|Bohemian Princess Tent Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.32.40 AM.png|Bohemian Prince Tent Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.33.54 AM.png|Therapeutic Scene Changing Window(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.34.15 AM.png|Teal Rococo Curtained Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.34.24 AM.png|Rococo Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.34.34 AM.png|Rococo Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.37.06 AM.png|Emerald Palace Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.37.12 AM.png|Emerald Palace Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.37.19 AM.png|Candymaker Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.37.26 AM.png|Candymaker Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.37.33 AM.png|Dark Wizard Manor Iron Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.37.39 AM.png|Dark Wizard Manor Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.39.46 AM.png|Wizard School Bathroom Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.39.53 AM.png|Winter Ball Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.40.00 AM.png|Wizard School Night Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.40.11 AM.png|Wizard School Mermaid Stained Glass Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.41.52 AM.png|Wizard School Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.41.57 AM.png|Wizard School Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.42.49 AM.png|Log Cabin Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.43.03 AM.png|Log Cabin Day Time Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.43.11 AM.png|Log Cabin Night Time Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.44.36 AM.png|Pony Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.44.43 AM.png|Pony Rainbow Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.44.51 AM.png|Charmed Castle Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.44.58 AM.png|Charmed Castle Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.46.38 AM.png|Tutti Frutti Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.46.49 AM.png|Tutti Frutti Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.46.56 AM.png|Shire Emerald Green Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.47.14 AM.png|Shire Wooden Elaborate Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.48.54 AM.png|Shire Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.49.01 AM.png|Sweetheart Balcony Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.49.10 AM.png|Sweetheart Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.49.15 AM.png|Sweetheart Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.50.37 AM.png|Heavenly Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.50.43 AM.png|Underworld Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.51.51 AM.png|Cathedral Stained Glass Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.52.00 AM.png|Cathedral Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.52.06 AM.png|Cathedral Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.53.14 AM.png|Spring Garden Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.53.21 AM.png|Spring Arch Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.54.03 AM.png|UFO Sighting Window(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.54.11 AM.png|Alien Fanatic Door grand_museum_entrance.png|Grand Museum Entrance large_museum_window.png|Large Museum Window real_time_luxury_panoramic_window.png|Real Time Luxury Panoramic Window mermaid_kingdom_window.png|Mermaid Kingdom Window mermaid_kingdom_ship_window.png|Mermaid Kingdom Ship Window cinderella_castle_door.png|Cinderella Castle Door cinderella_castle_paned_window.png|Cinderella Castle Paned Window red_queen_castle_balcony.png|Red Queen Castle Balcony little_door_behind_the_curtains.png|Little Door Behind the Curtains red_queen_castle_stained_glass_window.png|Red Queen Castle Stained Glass Window carnival_circus_door.png|Carnival Circus Door carnival_window.png|Carnival Window red_farm_barn_door.png|Red Farm Barn Door mining_shaft_door.png|Mining Shaft Door valentine_door.png|Valentine Door valentine_window.png|Valentine Window valentine_pink_curtain.png|Valentine Pink Curtain chinese_garden_window.png|Chinese Garden Window vintage_cream_door.png|Vintage Cream Door vintage_garden_view_window.png|Vintage Garden View Window brown_long_curtain.png|Brown Long Curtain black_long_curtain.png|Black Long Curtain rapunzel_tower_door.png|Rapunzel Tower Door rapunzel_princess_window.png|Rapunzel Princess Window opera_house_entrance.png|Opera House Entrance sewer_window.png|Sewer Window hospital_door.png|Hospital Door hospital_window.png|Hospital Window rooftop_terrace_curtain.png|Rooftop Terrace Curtain rooftop_terrace_glass_screen.png|Rooftop Terrace Glass Screen snowy_window.png|Snowy Window green_petmas_curtain.png|Green Petmas Curtain modern_holiday_window.png|Modern Holiday Window toy_shop_door_bell.png|Toy Shop Door Bell toy_shop_storefront_door.png|Toy Shop Storefront Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.57.45 AM.png|Restaurant Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.57.52 AM.png|Restaurant Double Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.57.59 AM.png|Airship Cabin Inside Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.59.14 AM.png|Airship Cabin Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.59.48 AM.png|Arabian Market Door Canopy Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.01.07 AM.png|Arabian Market Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 7.59.54 AM.png|Arabian Palace Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.02.04 AM.png|Autumn Country Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.02.10 AM.png|Autumn Country Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.02.26 AM.png|Mad Scientist Giant Squid Window(animated) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.04.06 AM.png|Halloween Mansion Gate Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.05.39 AM.png|Wooden Oktoberfest Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.06.22 AM.png|Japanese Tea Room Alcove Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.07.01 AM.png|White Japanese Sliding Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.07.16 AM.png|Regal Garden View Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.08.01 AM.png|Little Big Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.09.25 AM.png|Safetypin Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.09.35 AM.png|Fantasy Rocky Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.10.22 AM.png|Jungle Arch Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.10.29 AM.png|Jungle Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.11.23 AM.png|Real Time Eiffel Tower Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.11.31 AM.png|Versailles Pink Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.12.53 AM.png|Versailles Garden Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.13.24 AM.png|City Skyline Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.13.31 AM.png|Arcadia Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.14.36 AM.png|Sunset View Tower Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.14.43 AM.png|Dawn View Pink Tower Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.14.50 AM.png|Sleeping Princess Pink Stained Glass Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.16.17 AM.png|City View Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.16.28 AM.png|Lakeside Balcony Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.17.22 AM.png|Wendy's Blue Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.17.28 AM.png|Blue Ballroom Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.18.22 AM.png|Mount Fuji Scrolling Window(interactive) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.19.08 AM.png|Spring View Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.19.16 AM.png|Elegant Cream Curtain Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.20.00 AM.png|Basic Black Curtain Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.20.07 AM.png|Basic White Curtain Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.20.17 AM.png|Ballroom Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.20.24 AM.png|Splendid White Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.22.08 AM.png|Wooden Cafe Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.22.13 AM.png|Country Wooden Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.22.19 AM.png|Black Classy Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.23.21 AM.png|Classy Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.23.27 AM.png|Beach Terrace Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.23.33 AM.png|Ocean Front Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.24.52 AM.png|Romantic Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.25.01 AM.png|Splendid White Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.25.07 AM.png|White Framed Office Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.26.16 AM.png|Ballroom Winter View WIndow Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.26.24 AM.png|Wide Cabin Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.26.30 AM.png|Tall Cabin Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.27.40 AM.png|Aero Glass Door Closed Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.27.48 AM.png|Aero Full Length Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.28.31 AM.png|Orange Groovy Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.30.49 AM.png|Cutie Heart Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.30.55 AM.png|Black Classy Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.31.03 AM.png|Arched WIndow Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.31.11 AM.png|Venetian Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.32.30 AM.png|City Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.32.35 AM.png|Wooden Arch Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.32.42 AM.png|Country Wooden Window Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.32.49 AM.png|Garden View Window Fixtures & Fittings Under construction. museum_display_shelf.png|Museum Display Shelf museum_bookshelf.png|Museum Bookshelf museum_bookshelf_ladder.png|Museum Bookshelf Ladder small_museum_wall_light.png|Small Museum Wall Light big_museum_wall_light.png|Big Museum Wall Light museum_announcement_plaque.png|Museum Announcement Plaque museum_rope_barrier.png|Museum Rope Barrier no_cameras_sign.png|No Cameras Sign modern_luxury_chandelier.png|Modern Luxury Chandelier modern_luxury_red_curtain.png|Modern Luxury Red Curtain modern_luxury_large_ceiling_lamp.png|Modern Luxury Large Ceiling Lamp mermaid_kingdom_shelf.png|Mermaid Kingdom Shelf carnival_shelf.png|Carnival Shelf valentine_wooden_ribbon_shelf.png|Valentine Wooden Ribbon Shelf vintage_white_and_silver_ceiling_lamp.png|Vintage White and Silver Ceiling Lamp vintage_striped_table_lamp.png|Vintage Striped Table Lamp wooden_shelf.png|Wooden Shelf opera_house_chandelier.png|Opera House Chandelier opera_house_heavy_drapery.png|Opera House Heavy Drapery opera_house_mask_stand.png|Opera House Mask Stand sheet_music_stand.png|Sheet Music Stand opera_house_velvet_rope.png|Opera House Velvet Rope opera_house_candle.png|Opera House Candle hospital_emergency_sign.png|Hospital Emergency Sign hospital_window_blinds.png|Hospital Window Blinds hospital_window_curtain.png|Hospital Window Curtain rooftop_terrace_floor_lamp.png|Rooftop Terrace Floor Lamp rooftop_terrace_light_string.png|Rooftop Terrace Light String santa_paws_mailbox.png|Santa Paws Mailbox santa_paws_lamp_post.png|Santa Paws Lamp Post modern_holiday_string_lights.png|Modern Holiday String Lights icy_shelf.png|Icy Shelf icy_lamp.png|Icy Lamp modern_holiday_towel_rack.png|Modern Holiday Towel Rack modern_holiday_shelf.png|Modern Holiday Shelf toy_shop_mat.png|Toy Shop Mat restaurant_wall_lamp.png|Restaurant Wall Lamp restaurant_standing_lamp.png|Restaurant Standing Lamp ornate_restaurant_rug.png|Ornate Restaurant Rug right_vintage_brass_staircase.png|Right Vintage Brass Staircase vintage_brass_ceiling_light.png|Vintage Brass Ceiling Light Giant gothic double staircase.png|Giant Gothic Double Staircase Extra Rooms Under construction. Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 9.02.29 AM.png|Spooky Cemetery Gateway Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 9.01.48 AM.png|Peaceful Sanctuary Gateway Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 9.00.01 AM.png|Bohemian Princess Caravan Room Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.59.53 AM.png|Bohemian Prince Caravan Room Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.59.38 AM.png|Hall of Mirrors Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.58.14 AM.png|Splendid Secret Garden Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.57.32 AM.png|Wizard School Room of Necessity Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.55.56 AM.png|Stairway to Heaven Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.55.42 AM.png|Gates of the Underworld grand_gallery.png|Grand Gallery valentine_suite.png|Valentine Suite restaurant_kitchen_door.png|Restaurant Kitchen Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 9.04.00 AM.png|Restaurant Kitchen White Fridge Door Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 9.04.07 AM.png|Restaurant Kitchen Silver Fridge Door autumn_garden.png|Autumn Garden Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 9.05.43 AM.png|Oversized Walk-In Closet Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 9.06.15 AM.png|Walk-In Closet treetop_retreat.png|Treetop Retreat secret_summer_garden.png|Secret Summer Garden Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 9.07.57 AM.png|Display Room Door beanstalk_bean.png|Beanstalk Bean Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 9.09.01 AM.png|Manhole Secret Room tree_house.png|Tree House playhouse.png|Playhouse flower_fairy.png|Flower Fairy fruit_fairy.png|Fruit Fairy vegetable_fairy.png|Vegetable Fairy Category:Stores